1) Field
The general inventive concept relates to an apparatus for estimating blood pressure, and a method for the same.
2) Description of the Related Art
Blood pressure is often used as an index of a person's general health condition. As a result, apparatuses for measuring blood pressure are commonly used in both medical institutions and at home. The U.S. Food and Drug Administration (“FDA”) promulgates standards for these apparatuses for measuring blood pressure, such that the apparatuses comply with the requirements of the U.S. Association for the Advancement of Medical Instrumentation (“AAMI”). In addition, the American National Standards Institute (“ANSI”)/AAMI SP10, issued by the AAMI, includes specific details related to the apparatuses, such as safety and performance requirements therefor.
A blood pressure measurement typically includes a systolic blood pressure, which is a pressure when an initial pulse sound is heard while a pressure applied to a site where arterial blood flows is slowly reduced (after the pressure is applied to stop blood flow in the artery), as well as a diastolic blood pressure, which is a pressure corresponding to when no pulse sound is heard after the pressure is further reduced.
More specifically, for example, a digital hemadynamometer, which is one type of apparatus for measuring blood pressure, calculates blood pressure by detecting a waveform corresponding to a pressure measured while pressure is applied to a blood vessel.